wpifandomcom-20200213-history
College Lifestyles Involving Consensual Kink
Category:Unofficial Clubs College Lifestyles Involving Consensual Kink - more commonly known as CLICK - was an organization started in D-term of 2003 by a small group of students. The name came from a brainstorming session of possible acronyms, and while it was determined to be a bit cheesy, it was the best they could come up with, so it stuck. Besides, it leads to such wonderful puns as "CLICK and Drag", so who could resist? They approached a professor at WPI about being their advisor, and since he was the advisor of BiLaGA at the time, he suggested they approach BiLaGA about being a subgroup, at least until they had enough of a following to become their own organization. So they approached BiLaGA and an agreement was reached, in which CLICK would function as a subcommittee of BiLaGA until such time as they could break off on their own and become their own organization. The first advertised CLICK meeting was on April 1, 2003, leading some to mistakenly believe the organization was a April Fool's joke being played by BiLaGa. The following A-term, a very successful (and somewhat notorious) poster campaign was launched, including posters of people in WPI labs claiming "we know what you downloaded on Kazaa - now why don't you fess up and show up to a CLICK meeting?". It started small, but managed to gather a following - though the bigger crowd was in the email list, rather than showing up to the meetings. The steering committee continued to govern the club, though the members had shifted. During the first year in existence, CLICK @ WPI put on presentations on topics as wide ranging as kink in the media, a showing of the movie Secretary in Olin 107, safety in negotiations, kinky geeks, cross-dressing, furries, making your own toys, two rope demos, BDSM vs. Abuse (with guest speaker Sabrina Santiago from The Network/La Red) and polyamory (by Alex B). A trip to Liquid Sky before it closed was a regular occurance, and a trip was organized to NELA's annual Fetish Fair Fleamarket. Toward the end of the year, the membership dropped off because of conflicts with other organizations. However, the leaders of CLICK took this time to work on drawing up a constitution and a letter of intent to organize - because though the active membership was low, there were approximately 50 people on the mailing list. Kit, one of the members of the steering committee headed up the drive to become an official club. CLICK went through three potential advisors before finally settling on Professor Quinn. The paperwork continued slowly, but new students steadily populated the meetings. During their second year of existence, CLICK continued to grow and be more of an active presence on campus. Meetings were held discussing a number of topics from the previous year, and topics such as making your own bondage pants, making your own corsets, and fetish photography were added to their list. At the end of the year, two key leaders left WPI and CLICK, and the Steering Committee underwent major changes by the third year in existence. The club continued its attempt to becoming a recognized organization. Unfortunately, ties with BiLaGA were broken due to the actions of some members reflecting negatively on the club. CLICK is still attempting to become an SGA recognized organization.